


Deflowered

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Married Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Deflowered

Tom shut the hotel room door softly behind him. Despite my desperate attempts to control it, I could feel myself shaking with anticipation and anxiety. The only light in the room came from the bedside lamp, and for a moment he didn’t move – he just stood, a black silhouette against the doorway, looking me up and down.

He bolted the door, then stepped closer. I could see the mischievous smile now, the light just barely illuminating the corners of his mouth as they twitched.

“What?” I said, more defensively than I meant to.

His smile became broader. “You.”

“I’m nervous.”

“I can tell.”

“You know I haven’t… well. You know.”

“I know.” He took the last few steps toward me and, lifting my head, placed his lips on mine. He cradled my head and stroked my hair as his tongue darted in and out of my mouth.

I kissed back and brought my hands up to his neck and shoulders. I could feel his muscles working and his breathing become more ragged as our kisses turned deeper and more urgent. He pulled back for a second. “I love you.”

Breathing hard, still shaking, I smiled and said, “I know. I love you too.”

“It’s okay. Don’t be nervous. I’m going to take care of you.”

“I know.” I swallowed hard. “I can’t wait.”

He kissed me again. “God, darling, I can’t believe you’re finally mine.”

I was suddenly aware of how heavy the wedding dress felt on me, after hours of prepping and standing and dancing. He seemed to have the same thought, as I felt his fingers fumble around for my zipper.

“Wait.” I put my finger to his lips. “Unzip me and then give me a minute.”

His face had become flushed and I didn’t have to look down to know he was hard. “I don’t know if I can wait a minute.”

I kissed his chin. “I have faith in you.” Then I turned around.

He began unzipping my dress, slowly, and I could feel his mouth on my bare flesh as the zipper ran lower and lower.  It stopped at the small of my back, and the warmth of his tongue combined with the coolness of air on my skin felt heavenly. I pulled myself away, giggling.

“I’ll be right… back.”

“You better be.” He was already taking off his tie and had started to unbutton his shirt when I stopped him.

“Nope. I’ll do that. Hold your horses.”

He stared after me as I darted into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

_Jesus, my makeup’s a mess,_ I thought as I dropped the dress around my feet. I was still shaking. _God help me, I’m a disaster._

I’d waited so long for this. I was dying to finally lose my virginity to my new husband; I still couldn’t believe he’d been willing to wait when I first told him that was what I wanted. He’d been around the block a few times – his words, not mine – and I know it had taken a lot for him to respect my wishes given his considerable sex drive. It wasn’t easy for me, either; I wanted him so badly, but I’d stuck to my guns, and now we were going to have each other. Completely.

_Finally._

I quickly dabbed some makeup remover under my eyes to erase the stain of mascara and liner. Then, I shook out my overcurled hair. I changed into the fancy white bra and panty set I’d purchased specifically for this occasion and straightened up.

I stared in the mirror, picking over ever single flaw in my body. Knowing they’d all be exposed. Knowing he’d see them all. Realizing he might hate my body and wonder what he got himself into by marrying me…

_Oh, God. These are not sexy thoughts, damnit. THINK SEXY THOUGHTS._

I pursed my lips, then fumbled in my bag for my lipstick and shaded my lips a crimson red. _Innocent pink for the wedding ceremony; harlot red for the wedding night._  The thought made me smirk. Then Dior perfume, my signature, spritzed behind my ears and knees.

I smiled and looked at myself again, and forced myself to change my tune.  _Hourglass shape. Magnificent breasts. Great ass. Full lips. Gorgeous, long, flowing hair._

Okay. I was ready. I could do this. Sure.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. Tom’s eyes locked on mine. For a split second I was terrified he wouldn’t see all the things I’d just told myself, that he’d just see the plain, imperfect girl under all the nice clothes, and he’d run screaming out of the room.

That fear only lasted a split second because that’s how long it took him to look me up and down and practically dive toward me.

“Oh,  _Jesus,_ ” he moaned as he buried his face in my cleavage. I sighed with relief and pleasure. “Sweetie, you’re so beautiful. Oh my God.” I could feel him repeating it into my skin, and his breath and his tongue and the vibrations of his words made me breathe harder, too. He rained kisses on my collarbone, my neck, the top of my breasts. I could feel the creeping heat down below.

“Wait. Your turn. I want to see  _you_.” I kissed his head and brought his face up to meet mine. He stared at me, still drinking my body in, as I began to undo his dress shirt. I pretended not to notice the growing bulge in his pants as I dropped the shirt to the floor.

I pulled the undershirt over his head and ran my fingers over the taut, lean muscle of his chest and stomach. I started kissing his collarbone, stroking his waist, teasing him.

“Baby, you are stunning,” I said. He hadn’t taken his eyes off me once.

I started moving lower and lower until I was on my knees. My eyes flicked up to his as I began unbuttoning his trousers.

He gave a low moan that sent shivers down my spine. How many times had I fantasized about this? He braced his arms against the wall above me and continued to stare as I pulled down his pants, then his boxer briefs. Face-to-face with his long, throbbing dick, I allowed myself a moment to stop and admire it. I ran my hand up and down his length, trying to memorize every ridge and vein. His skin was velvety soft; a drop of clear liquid had pooled at the slit on his head.

I flicked my eyes up to him and realized I could actually see his pupils dilating.

_“_ Can I… may I put you in my mouth?” I whispered.

“Honey… are you sure?”

“I’ve wanted to try this for so long, Tom. Please?”

He stared down at me as if fighting some internal battle; finally he nodded, apparently unable to form words anymore. I gripped his cock in my hand and kissed the tip. My red lipstick left a mark, and I smiled. I was still nervous; I wanted to please him, and I lacked the practical experience in this area, but I had some theoretical ideas of what to do thanks to the racks of women’s magazines I’d purchased in the past few months.

I lazily stroked him as I talked. “You’ll tell me… you know… if I’m not doing it right or… whatever. Right? I mean, speak up, you know, because…” I stopped because I could hear the tremor in my voice that betrayed my nerves.

His mouth moved soundlessly; again, he just nodded vigorously.

Then I wrapped my lips around him and started to suck.

“Oh,  _Jesus…_ ” he whispered, fingers running through my hair. I ran my tongue in circles around his tip, then up around his shaft. I hummed with excitement, which he seemed to like; his head dropped back against the wall and his breathing sped up. After a minute or too I gently grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper into my mouth, moving back and forth, watching the look on his face.

“That’s… oh God… that’s good, oh God, fucking hell…” he moaned, trying to maintain eye contact and, for the most part, failing. “Shit. Jesus. Oh, fuck, I love you…”

I enjoyed it every bit as much as I thought I would. I loved having this control over him, I loved seeing him powerless to my mouth, I loved watching him grit his teeth and grunt while the waves of pleasure washed over him. His knees began to buckle a bit, and he cried out as he clenched his fingers in my hair. “Stop! Stop. Wait. Just stop.”

I looked up, startled. “Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt – ”

He pulled me to my feet. “No… no… you were… you’re wonderful. But I don’t want to come yet.”

“Why not?”

“The lady always comes first,” he whispered in my ear. A shadow of anxiety must’ve crossed my face, because he grabbed me by the shoulders and said, “You don’t worry about anything, okay? I told you I’m going to take care of you.”

He walked me backward to the bed as he undid my bra. As they spilled out I only had a second of self-consciousness before he cupped my breasts and fondled them, stroked them on the sides near my arms, put his mouth on my nipples; I positively shivered. Then he gently pushed me back onto the mattress.

“Darling, I need you to spread your legs,” he ordered, his voice soft but commanding. I did as he asked. My panties were damp now; between his voice and his gentle but knowing touches, I was more turned on than even I had realized. He kneeled between my outstretched legs and leaned forward. He ran his hands across my belly, raining little kisses across my chest and neck, then slid his hand between my legs. He smiled wickedly. “Hmmm, what do we have here?”

He stroked over my silk panties, and my breathing became more labored, more ragged, with each touch. I could feel my clitoris hardening, swelling, as he found it through the fabric and started to play with it. I moaned involuntarily.

“Looks like we have a winner,” he said, after playfully biting my lip. “Now it’s time for you to get naked. You have to agree that I’ve waited long enough, right?”

I smiled shyly, blushing furiously. He pushed my legs together a bit and slid my panties off. He took a deep whiff of them before throwing them on the floor. It was the hottest thing I’d ever seen, and I licked my lips in anticipation. He stared down at my sex, eyes dark with pure lust.

"You’re… you… you…"

"Is it okay? Do you like it?" I had gotten a Brazilian just a few days before; I preferred to be bare down there, but he had no way of knowing that, so he just continued to stare.

"Darling, it’s… I… God, your cunt is gorgeous," he moaned, pressing his face into my mound.

My skin was soft, bare, and extremely sensitive from the recent wax. He kissed right above my clit; I shuddered with pleasure. He slowly started to work a finger inside me as his tongue circled the bundle of nerves on top. I felt myself growing wetter and groaned with pleasure. After a minute or so he worked another long finger in; they darted in and out of me as he licked that most sensitive of spots, and I could feel the excitement radiating up my body. He began sucking, intensely, and within a few minutes I could feel my orgasm approach. The ripples began slowly in my belly, building up until I felt my whole body quake, and my lips parted in a soundless scream as its full force hit me. Even though my brain was practically shut down, I still breathed deeply, trying to make it last as long as I could, until after what seemed like ages the waves started to subside, leaving me a shuddering, quivering mess on the bed.

“I told you I’d take care of you,” he whispered, chuckling, as he moved back up my body. “So, my dear Mrs. Hiddleston, are you ready to be, as you so eloquently put it earlier, ‘deflowered’?”

My mouth was so dry I could barely speak, but I managed to whisper back, “Yes, oh God yes.”

His rock-hard erection was pressing into my thigh, demanding to be noticed. “I just want you to know… I mean, you already know, but… it might hurt. Just tell me what you need, okay? If you need to stop or if we need to take a minute, just tell me. I’ll do whatever you want. This is all for you.”

I nodded, and then his mouth was back on mine, and I could taste myself as he opened me up with his fingers and then slowly,  _slowly_  slid himself into me, inch by agonizing inch. I let out a brief cry of pain; my whole life, all the years without sex or even tampons, had left me tight as a drum, and despite how wet I was, it still hurt. Tears sprang into my eyes, and he paused.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his face only inches from mine and a look of genuine concern clouding his eyes.

I sniffled. “Yes. I’m sorry. Yes… hurts a bit…”

“I’m so sorry, darling… my sweet girl…”

“No, no.” I smiled. “I want this. I want you. It’s so, so worth it.”

“It will get better. We have the rest of our lives.” He kissed me hard. “You feel absolutely amazing.”

He stayed still for a moment, letting me acclimate to the sensation. I felt myself becoming wetter despite the pain, then I realized it might be blood – I couldn’t be sure – but I began to savor the feeling anyway. He stretched me, filled me up perfectly, and it felt good; I’d been waiting for so long and finally knew what it felt like to have him inside me. The words of the wedding ritual came back to me…  _one flesh._  I sighed happily; the initial stinging sensation was starting to fade as he stroked my cheek and my hair. He captured a stray tear as it slid down my face and licked it off his fingers.

“Do you want to keep going?”

I smiled and drew his face to mine. “Yes.” I kissed him deeply as he started to move, gently, still slow, still sensitive to my needs.

The stinging had subsided into a dull ache, then became more of a low throb as I began to relish the friction as he slid in and out of me. This was what I had been waiting for. This is what could only continue to get better through our life together, and it was already pretty incredible. I felt him snake a hand down between us and begin to circle and rub my sensitized clit; I dug my manicured nails into his back as I kissed him and nipped at his bottom lip. The ache inside me was now burning desire; an impulse struck me, and I grabbed his ass and pulled him as deep inside of me as I could.

“Oh  _Christ_ ,” he yelped. He gritted his teeth above me, sweat trickling down his brow as he stilled within me. “Are you… is this… how are you feeling?”

“It’s so good, Tom… don’t stop, please, oh  _God_ , I need you. Fuck me harder. I want to make you happy, I want you to come for me, I want to see you come…”

“You feel absolutely fucking  _incredible_ , sweetheart. So tight and wet and perfect… all for me…”

I clenched my pelvic floor muscles around him; his face flushed deeper and he began pushing harder and faster, still working my clit with those long, skilled fingers. Soon I felt like I was being fucked right into the mattress, and the combination of pleasure and pain was magnificent. I whispered dirty encouragement into his ear. “Come on baby, fuck me… harder… deeper… that’s it… I love the way your cock feels inside me… come for me…”

He growled and pressed his thumb down on my clit; I cried out as my second orgasm slammed into me, my whole body pulsing and releasing around him as I arched off the bed.

It didn’t take long for him to follow – I felt his whole body stiffen as he made one last push into me.

“ _Jesus… fucking… Christ!”_  he cried out, his voice quivering and gasping through gritted teeth. I could feel it, somewhere deep within me; I could feel him pouring himself into my depths, the hot liquid filling me up.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing hard, and I ran my fingers through his hair as I softly kissed his neck.

“Oh, God. I love you,” he panted.

“I love you, too.”

 


End file.
